Aku Menemukanmu!
by Ziandra Amaela
Summary: Kaito yang berjanji akan menemukan dan Shinichi yang berjanji akan menunggu. KAISHIN!


**_DCMK milik Aoyama Gosho. Kalau punyaku, sudah kubuat episode dimana kematian Ran dan Aoko akan menjadi teramat sadis._**

**_Aku hanya pinjam untuk kesenangan semata._**

**_Warning! OOC berat. Hide-and-seek Game! Gaje. Pendek karena ini dibuat sebagai pelampiasan di sela sela mengerjakan tugas rangkuman Fisika (dan liburan macam apa ini masih ada tugas sekolah TT)._**

**_Gak suka silahkan angkat jari untuk menekan tombol back._**

**_Sudah diwarning dilarang untuk marah marah ke author._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tawa riang mengudara. Bersamaan dengan dua bocah nyaris kembar yang berlarian, saling kejar-mengejar.

Saat kaki kecil mereka lelah, salah satunya berhenti berlari dengan nafas berhamburan. Sedangkan yang lain tidak dapat mengendalikan larinya dan berakhir mereka bergulingan di atas rumput.

Erangan terdengar disela deru nafas yang begitu ketara. Hingga mereka terdiam menatap satu sama lain, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Kau tau, Kaito, orang tuaku bilang aku akan pindah besok. Ini terakhir kalinya kita akan bermain." anak yang memiliki rambut rapi dengan iris _shappire_ berkilau menatap anak lainnya dengan sedih. Ia akan kehilangan teman bermain sekaligus seorang sahabat baik. "Katanya kami akan pindah ke Beika."

Anak yang dipanggil Kaito itu menoleh, tangan kecilnya menggapai sisi wajah temannya dan mengusapnya. "Kalau begitu, apa Shin-_chan_ mau memainkan permainan terakhir denganku?"

Yang dipanggil Shin-_chan_ mengerjap manis, lalu mengangguk. "Permainan apa?"

Kaito tersenyum lebar, "_Hide and seek_! Kau yang akan bersembunyi dan aku yang akan mencarimu!"

"Maksud Kaito apa?"

"_Mou_, Shin-_chan_! Maksudku adalah kau yang akan pindah, dan aku akan mencarimu saat dewasa nanti. Jadi selama itu, Shin-_chan_ harus tetap sembunyi. _Ne_?"

Tawa kecil terlontar, beserta senyuman perpisahan, "kalau begitu ayo berjanji. Aku akan tetap sembunyi sampai Kaito menemukan ku." dan jari kelingking terulur pada anak yang berambut berantakan.

"Aku janji akan menemukan Shin-_chan_ saat aku dewasa nanti. Lalu Shin-_chan_ akan menjadi milikku!" dan janji itu terucap, dengan senyuman keduanya. Berharap akan bertemu kembali suatu saat lagi. Toh, Beika tidak terlalu jauh dari Ekoda.

Sayangnya...

Mungkin janji itu hanyalah janji anak anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 tahun kemudian.**

**_Beika, Kediaman keluarga Kudo._**

Pemuda berambut rapi tengah tertidur pulas dengan buku diatas pangkuan. Lingkar hitam dibawah mata menandakan betapa tidurnya tidak cukup belakangan hari ini.

_Drrrt... Drrrtt..._

Pemuda itu mengernyit, lalu saat getaran handphonenya makin terasa dan membangunkannya, ia dengan setengah sadar mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera.

"_Moshi Moshi_?"

"_Aa, Kudo-kun. Maaf mengganggu waktu tidur siangmu. Tapi apa kau tidak sekolah?_"

Manik _shappire_ mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba tiba masuk karena ia yang membuka mata lebar lebar secara mendadak. "Huh?"

"_Maa... Tidak masalah. Yang terpenting, Kudo-kun, bisakah kau datang ke kantor polisi sekarang? Kaito KID baru saja mengirim riddlenya dan kami tidak dapat menebak apa yang akan dicurinya minggu depan._"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kudo makin mengernyit, "Kaito KID? Megure-_keibu_, siapa Kaito KID ini? _Ugh_\--kalau bisa, tolong kirimkan saja _riddle_nya..."

"_Kudo-kun? Kurasa kondisimu sedang tidak baik?_"

"Aku baik baik saja, _keibu_. Hanya sedikit pusing... Aku baik baik saja."

"... _Baiklah, aku akan mengirim ke emailmu. Jaga kesehatanmu, Kudo-kun._"

Dan sambungan terputus bahkan saat pemuda itu belum menjawab.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah email masuk dengan _Riddle_ yang dikirim oleh orang yang disebut sebut Kaito KID. Entah siapa orang ini. Kriminal kah? Ia tak pernah mendengar namanya.

Dibacanya _Riddle_ yang lumayan sulit itu. Ia baru saja ingin menyelesaikannya sebelum temannya--Ran, menelfonnya.

"_Moshi mos--_" Ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya sebelum gadis disebelah berteriak kencang. Membuat kupingnya berdenging.

"_SHINICHI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MASUK SEKOLAH?_"

"_Gomen_, aku baru bangun--"

"_Kau janji menemaniku hari ini! Namun kau malah tidak masuk sekolah--_"

"Tunggu. Ran, kapan aku berjanji padamu?" Pemuda yang bernama Shinichi memotong. Bahkan ia langsung berdiri dan membuat buku yang ada dipangkuannya jatuh. "Aku tidak pernah janji seperti itu!"

"_Haa?! Kau kemarin sudah berjanji padaku kan?! Kau lupa?! Shinichi kau tidak bisa--_"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata '_ya_'. Aku hanya diam, bahkan tidak menjawab. Kau saja yang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri."

"_Shinichi kau... Kau pasti begadang memecahkan kasus kan?! Kau bahkan melupakan janjimu! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang--_"

"Maaf, Ran. Tapi berhentilah bersikap seperti pacar yang cemburu. Kita hanyalah teman! Kenapa kau begitu ingin mengendalikan ku? Dan berhentilah bicara bahwa aku berjanji! Aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu!"

_Klik_!

Shinichi langsung mematikan telfonnya dan melemparnya keatas sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi sambil memijat pangkal hidung.

"Aku sepertinya butuh istirahat."

Ia menatap cermin dikamar mandi. Penampilannya... Kacau. Dan perkataan Ran soal janji itu mengusiknya.

"Kaito... Kau janji akan menemukan ku. Sampai kapan aku harus bersembunyi? Aku sudah lelah menunggumu menemukan ku..." maniknya menatap cermin dengan lelah, ia merindu pada seseorang yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

Dulu saat ia mencoba pergi ke Ekoda dan berkunjung ke rumah Kaito, rupanya rumah sahabatnya itu kosong. Tetangganya mengatakan bahwa keluarga Kuroba pindah ke Australia. Membuat harapan Shinichi menciut.

Sakit kepala yang mendadak menyerangnya dan ingatan tentang _Riddle_ yang belum terpecahkan menyadarkannya dari perasaan melankolis. Membuatnya segera melepas pakaian dan mandi agar lebih segar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain,

**_Ekoda, kediaman keluarga Kuroba._**

Seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat berantakan tengah menatap rumahnya dengan pandangan rindu. Iris _indigo_nya menjelajahi isi rumahnya yang tampak sama seperti dulu.

"Lelahnya~ tapi aku harus membersihkan kamar dulu. Hmm... dimana sapu yang biasa dipakai ibu?"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroba Kaito tersebut baru saja kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah berlatih dengan ayahnya di Australia untuk menjadi KID generasi kedua. Ia bahkan sudah meminta tolong pada _jii-chan_ untuk mengirim _Riddle_ tentang waktu, kapan dan dimana ia akan mencuri.

Sebenarnya keluarganya tidak setuju bahwa ia menjadi KID demi membantu ayahnya mencari pandora. Tapi kekeraskepalaannya memang patut dipertanyakan. Hanya modal nekat dan ia berhasil mencuri permata yang ayahnya curi. Membuat sang ayah hanya dapat menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya memberinya izin menjadi KID saat kembali ke Jepang.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang, dimana Kaito tengah membersihkan kamarnya dan menemukan album lama.

Penasaran, dibukanya album itu da menemukan foto foto saat dirinya masih kecil bersama dengan keluarganya dan seorang anak yang wajahnya mirip dengannya...

_Siapa?_

Foto mereka berdua cukup banyak, hingga Kaito menemukan secarik kertas lusuh. Dengan susah payah ia membaca tulisannya semasa kecil yang tampak seperti ceker ayam.

'_Aku akan menemukan Shin-chan dimanapun ia berada! Setelah itu aku akan menikahinya!_'

Kenangan mendadak membanjiri ingatannya.

Astaga! Karena terlalu fokus berlatih dan sudah lama tinggal di Australia, Kaito melupakan janjinya!

Memukul dirinya sendiri dalam benak, Kaito perang batin. Mungkin saja Shinichi sudah melupakan janji mereka. Tapi baaimana kalau pemuda itu masih memegangnya hingga sekarang? Pemuda itu pasti akan merasa kecewa padanya.

Bagaimana sekarang? Tunggu, apa benar ia akan melaksanakan janjinya untuk menikahi Shinichi? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang? Bagaimana jika Shinichi malah melupakan janji mereka?

"Aaargh! Sudahlah aku akan mencarinya setelah KID _heist_ saja!" Kaito mengacak acak rambutnya geram. Batin dan otaknya berperang begini--lebih baik ia berlatih!

Cepat cepat tangannya merapikan album yang bercecer karena ia terlalu penasaran. Lalu melangkah menuju foto ayahnya dan mendorongnya. Membuatnya masuk kedalam ruang rahasia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teriakan heboh Nakamori-_keibu_ mengudara. Memerintah bawahannya ini-itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa KID sudah menyamar sebagai salah satu bawahannya.

"Kapan dia akan mencuri permata _Brown Lotus_?" seorang kakek dengan tubuh tegap yang dikenali Kaito sebagai penasihat Suzuki itu mengedarkan pandangan. Pamerannya kali ini menjadi incaran Kaito KID yang selama ini dikenal hanya melakukan aksinya di Australia dan negara lain. Dan ia begitu bersemangat untuk menangkap pencuri internasional tersebut. Begitupun Nakamori-_keibu_.

"Edogawa-_kun_ bilang bahwa tepat jam 8 ia akan mencurinya. Tinggal 3 menit lagi sebelum waktunya. Oi! Apa permata itu sudah aman?! Siagakan posisi kalian!"

'_Edogawa? Siapa dia? Sepertinya aku pernah membacanya..._'

"Eh? Edogawa-_kun_? Bukankah dia detektif terkenal dengan _low profile_ hingga media pun penasaran akan sosoknya?"

'_Ah! Detektif itu! Aku juga penasaran kenapa ia tidak suka menampakkan wajah di media. Yah, itu urusan nanti. Ada rencana yang harus kulaksanakan sekarang. Ekekekeke~_'

**_Boom!_**

Asap pink yang mendadak mengepul membuat pandangan polisi tertutup. Teriakan Nakamori-_keibu_ bahkan disertai batuk batuk. Membuat KID menyeringai dan menjalankan aksinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Permata berwarna coklat itu ia arahkan ke cahaya bulan. KID mendengus kecil saat menyadari bahwa permata itu bukanlah pandora yang dicarinya.

"Permata _Brown Lotus_ akan berubah pink jika disinari oleh matahari. Bukan bulan." sebuah suara dibaliknya membuat KID menyeringai. Ah, apa dia adalah Edogawa?

"Aku tau itu, _meitantei-kun_."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau kembalikan permata itu, Kaito KID?"

KID berbalik, dan saat itu juga ia terkejut. Nyaris menerjang namun akan sehat dan _poker face_ menghalangi. "Shin... _chan_?"

Shinichi yang memang membiarkan wajahnya terlihat tampak bingung. Namun saat memperhatikan iris _indigo_ itu, jantungnya berdegup. "Kai...to?"

Merasa Shinichi mengenali nya, Kaito (dalam wujud KID) langsung memeluknya erat. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Shinichi mematung, Kaito yang memeluknya terasa nyata. Tanpa sadar setitik air mata lolos di pipinya. "Kau menemukanku... Kai."

Kaito mengurai pelukan mereka dan mengusap pipi Shinichi lembut. Ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah saat mengetahui bahwa Shinichi masih mengingatnya. Namun tetap saja, rasa bimbang itu masih ada.

"Apa aku terlalu lama menemukan mu?" Kaito tersenyum sedih, "maafkan aku."

Shinichi menggeleng, "kau lama. Tapi tetap saja kau telah menemukan ku sekarang. Tak perlu minta maaf." lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

Kaito yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, lalu ia dengan setengah bercanda mengecup pipi Shinichi. "Kau ingat janji kita kan?"

Shinichi yang mendapat perlakuan manis langsung merona, "tentu saja aku ingat. Setelah kau menemukan ku... Aku akan..." wajahnya makin merona dan ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Kaito yang masih lengkap dengan seragam KIDnya.

Tertawa kecil, Kaito melanjutkan perkataan Shinichi. "Kau akan menjadi milikku. Ya kan, Shin-_chan_~"

"U-_urusai_!"

Wajah Shinichi yang merona membuat Kaito sadar, bahwa hati Shinichi masih menjadi miliknya. Membuatnya merasa bersalah namun juga bahagia disaat bersamaan. "_Na_, Shin-_chan_."

Shinichi hanya melirik dengan pipi memerah, mengatakan '_apa_?' melalui tatapan mata.

Kaito tersenyum jahil saat sebuah ide terlintas, dengan cepat diangkatnya Shinichi dan mengaktifkan _hang glider_. Mengabaikan rontaan kecil sang detektif yang terkejut.

"K-kai--KID! Kau akan membawaku kemana?!" Shinichi yang tidak ingin jatuh dari ketinggian (walau ia tau Kaito pasti tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh) mulai melingkarkan lengan pada leher Kaito. Membuat sang penculik menyeringai.

"Kemana lagi? Kita akan menikah sekarang!"

"H-haaa?!?"

Dan seminggu kemudian kedua orangtua dari pihak Kaito dan Shinichi mendatangi kediaman Kuroba sambil melotot menatap kedua anak mereka yang tengah bermesraan.

"Shin-_chan_! Kenapa tidak memberi tau kami sebelumnya?!"

"Kaito! Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dan baru mengabari ibu sehari setelahnya?!"

Yukiko menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal, khas seseorang yang sedang _ngambek_. Sedangkan Toichi dan Yusaku saling melempar pandangan dan berjabat tangan satu sama lainnya.

"_Maa_, sudahlah kalian berdua. Toh Kami tidak keberatan bila berbesan." Yusaku mencoba menengahi kedua wanita yang menatap anak anak mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

Sontak, Yukiko dan Chikage menoleh bersamaan dan berseru kesal.

"TAPI KAMI KAN INGIN MENGATUR ACARA PERNIKAHANNYA!"

Membuat para suami mengangkat tangan--pasrah dan kedua pasangan baru itu berkeringat dingin.

"Ini salahmu sih." bisik Shinichi.

Kaito tersenyum menyebalkan, "tapi kau juga menerimanya kan, _Kuroba Shinichi_." ujarnya dengan penekanan pada namanya.

Wajah memerah itu membuat Kaito ingin menerkam, jika saja tidak ada kedua orang tua mereka.

"_Ekhem_! _Maa_, pada akhirnya Kai-_chan_ menemukan Shin-_chan_ ya, seperti janji kalian dulu." Yukiko berdehem, mengacaukan suasana aneh yang mendadak tercipta.

Dan Kaito dan Shinichi hanya berpandangan, saling melempar senyum.

"Kau menemukan ku, Kai."

"Aku menemukan mu, Shinichi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End. (Dengan sangat gajenya.)**

**No comment dari diriku.**

**Salam, Zian.**

**Ps:**

**1\. Edogawa itu nama samaran Shinichi. Karena janjinya pada Kaito buat _sembunyi _jadi dia pake nama samaran dengan _low profile._**

**2\. Kuroba Toichi masih hidup. Disini mereka kerja sama buat bingungin snake. Toichi mencuri di Australia dan beberapa negara lain. Dan Kaito melakukan debut pertamanya di Jepang (dan langsung bertemu sang kekasih hati.)**

**3\. Yusaku dan Toichi adalah teman baik.**

**4\. Yukiko tau perjanjian antara Kaito dan Shinichi waktu mereka masih kecil. Itu juga yang membuatnya histeris dan _ngambek _karena anaknya mendadak menikah bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyiapkan acara. Chikage tau perjanjian anaknya dengan Shinichi saat Yukiko dengan hiteris menelfonnya saat kedua anak mereka mengabarkan bahwa mereka sudah menikah.**


End file.
